


Seeing Stars

by masquerade97 (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Castiel, so here you go, y'all said you wanted smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/masquerade97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cas' last day on his visit to Lawrence, and he's not looking forward to leaving. Dean has a way to cheer him up.</p><p>~This is the missing scene from chapter 22 of I Can Hear You, but it can be read as a stand-alone work~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Stars

“I have something I think will make you feel better,” Dean said the day before Cas’ flight was scheduled to leave.

“What’s that?” Cas asked. They were sitting on the couch, Cas reading a book against the armrest while Dean leaned against him playing video games.

Dean paused his game and sat up. “It’s a surprise,” he said, grinning when Cas gave him a skeptical look. “It’ll be fun, I promise.”

Cas decided it’d be better to go along with whatever Dean had planned. And that was how, that evening, he found himself dressed in a blue button-down shirt and dark jeans, seated at a restaurant far nicer than any he’d visited before.

“I feel underdressed,” Cas said, squirming slightly behind his menu.

“You look great,” Dean assured him.

“You didn’t need to do this,” Cas pointed out.

“No, but it’s your last night. I figured I’d give you a good sendoff,” Dean said, smiling at Cas as the waiter set their drinks on the table.

Cas had to admit that after they’d finished their meals, his mood had lifted considerably. “You were right,” he admitted on the walk back to the car. “I do feel better.”

“Good, but we’re not done yet,” Dean said, holding Cas’ door open for him.

“What do you mean?” Cas asked, his heart flipping over in his chest.

“Can I leave it a surprise?” Dean asked hopefully.

Cas weighed his options. He didn’t know whether he was comfortable with what Dean might have been suggesting, but he did know that he trusted Dean. “Okay,” he said as he took his seat in the Impala.

Dean drove them outside the city, down winding roads. He was watching road signs, as if looking for somewhere specific.

“You aren’t going to kill me and dump my body in the woods, are you?” Cas joked, trying to ease the tension he felt building in his gut.

“Nothing like that,” Dean promised, finally taking a turn down a dirt road that didn’t look like it saw much use.

Cas looked around out the window as Dean pulled over; it didn’t look to him like there was anything in any direction for at least a few miles. He jumped when he heard Dean open his door and step out, and after a moment’s hesitation, Cas followed suit. “What are we doing?” he asked uncertainly.

“Stargazing,” Dean replied, taking a seat on the Impala’s hood.

Cas looked up at the sky for the first time since they’d parked and was immediately stunned by the number of stars he could see; he’d never seen this many where he lived. He was so focused on the stars that he startled when Dean tugged on his sleeve. “Come on,” Dean said gently, leading Cas to the front of the car and retaking his seat.

Cas was quick to take his seat next to Dean so he could study the sky. With all the unfamiliar stars above him, he had trouble locating the constellations he knew.

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Dean asked quietly. He looked over at Cas to see him staring upwards, mesmerized.

“You’re staring at me,” Cas observed a few minutes later, which Dean thought was impressive because Cas hadn’t looked away from the stars since he sat down.

“Would you rather I didn’t?” Dean challenged, not looking away from Cas’ face.

“I’d rather you kissed me,” Cas said simply, still not looking anywhere but up.

Dean really didn’t see a point in arguing; he slid closer to Cas so their thighs were touching and wrapped his arms around Cas’ shoulders. When Cas still didn’t look down at him, Dean pressed a kiss to Cas’ neck, and was satisfied to hear a surprised intake of breath. When there was no protest, Dean started trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses down Cas’ skin.

Cas had been expecting a kiss on the cheek, but he wasn’t about to let Dean know that. “This isn’t stargazing, Dean,” he said when he could get his thoughts into some kind of order, and immediately regretted it when Dean pulled his mouth away.

“My bad,” Dean breathed, his mouth right over Cas’ ear. He wasn’t in the mood for stargazing anymore, and so he remained still with his arms wrapped around Cas and his face nuzzled against Cas’ neck.

“Dean.”

“Cas.” Dean turned his face up to find Cas’ head tilted toward him. “Can I help you?” he teased.

“I want to kiss you,” Cas said matter-of-factly.

Dean grinned at that and tilted his face up in invitation, and he was surprised when Cas kissed him forcefully, almost hungrily. He felt one of Cas’ arms around his waist and the other pressed into his back.

Cas loved the feeling of having Dean pressed against him. He loved how Dean’s mouth moved with his. He loved how Dean seemed to melt against him, and, remembering just a few moments before, he started trailing kisses across Dean’s jaw and down his neck.

“Jesus, Cas,” Dean breathed, his forehead resting against Cas’ shoulder, the rest of his body relaxed against Cas.

Cas paused. “Do you want me to stop?”

Dean almost responded with a resounding ‘hell _no_ ,’ but since he now had a moment to think, he noticed how uncomfortable he was sitting on the hood of the car, not quite facing Cas fully. “We could move somewhere more comfortable,” he suggested, trying to keep his tone nonchalant. “Either the backseat or back at my room.”

For a moment Cas was still, and Dean worried he’s said something wrong. Then Cas gently disentangled himself and slid down off the car. “Let’s go,” he said simply.

Dean drove back with his hand in Cas’. He couldn’t read Cas’ expression, and it terrified him.

It was late when they got in, and in trying to keep quiet, Dean was afraid he was going to wake his parents up; there was no way his footsteps were always this loud. Ditto for his bedroom door.

Suddenly the air in the bedroom felt heavier, but Dean was sure that was just him. He turned to Cas and took his hand uncertainly. “Where were we?” he asked.

A thoughtful look crossed Cas’ face, his head tilted to one side. “I believe I was here,” he said, stepping into the space that separated him from Dean. He wrapped his arms around Dean and pressed his mouth to Dean’s neck.

“I think that’s right,” Dean whispered, and he felt Cas’ smile against his skin. And when Cas pressed closer, Dean stepped back, until his calves hit the bed and he was forced to sit down. Cas moved to sit beside him, and he chuckled. “I’m pretty sure this is exactly like before,” he commented, now once again turned uncomfortably.

Cas smiled against Dean and pulled back so he could rearrange himself. He ended up reclining against the headboard, and he beckoned Dean over. His intention was for Dean to lie beside him, but instead Dean crawled up into his lap with a curious look, as if to make sure Cas was okay with the arrangement. Cas decided he liked seeing Dean above him, and he felt himself smile as he cupped the back of Dean’s neck in his hand and pulled him down into a kiss.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, growing accustomed to the new arrangement. Cas’ hands started wandering first, down Dean’s sides and back, holding him closer. And then Dean started kissing across his jaw, at his ear, down his neck, and Cas felt heat traveling through himself, and he tilted his head to offer Dean more access to his neck.

“I’m going to unbutton your shirt,” Dean said quietly, his hands tracing the lines of Cas’ chest between them.

Cas nodded and hummed his approval, lost in the feel of Dean’s lips on his skin.

Dean’s heart was thumping wildly in his chest, and he couldn’t seem to keep his hands still between the need to undo Cas’ shirt and the need to touch every inch of bare skin he could get his hands on. His mind was already ten steps ahead of him, stuck on the thought of skin against skin, of having Cas take him apart. And the increasing bareness of Cas’ chest wasn’t doing anything to ease the tightness in his jeans.

“Let me help,” Cas said softly. He sat up and caught Dean’s mouth with his own before the man above him could be too disappointed.

Dean was sure he had been taking too long, but he couldn’t help that he wasn’t in the proper mindset for concentration. And when Cas was out of his shirt only a few seconds later, he couldn’t say he was disappointed. Dean tried to undo his own shirt, but his hands fumbled over the buttons, and it only took a moment for Cas to catch his train of thought. Dean was grateful when Cas took over the buttons, because it gave him the excuse he needed to go back to touching every piece of exposed skin on Cas’ back and chest and sides.

When Cas had relieved Dean of his shirt, he didn’t waste any time trailing kisses down Dean’s neck to his collar bone and to his chest. Up to this point Dean had been quiet, but when Cas’ kisses traced over his nipples, he moaned, and Cas decided to monopolize on it, kissing and nibbling at Dean’s chest just to see what kinds of sounds Dean would make.

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean groaned. “Fuck, Cas.”

Cas would’ve been content to sit like that all night if that was what Dean wanted, but after a moment he felt Dean’s hand under his chin and allowed his face to be guided back up to Dean’s.

Dean couldn’t understand how Cas could be so _calm_. Here Dean was, his breath coming in pants now, and Cas hardly looked worked up. Dean pushed Cas back until he was lying down again, and Dean started rolling his hips down onto Cas’ lap. If Cas told him to stop, he would, but _fuck_ if this didn’t go any further _right the fuck now_ he was going to lose his damn mind.

But Cas didn’t tell him to stop; instead, he leaned his head back and groaned, his hands trailing down to the small of Dean’s back and grasping at nothing. Dean grinned as he moved lower, his hands fiddling with the waistband of Cas’ jeans.

“Can I take these off?” Dean asked, looking up at Cas’ face.

“Yes,” Cas said with a nod, almost without thinking about it.

When Cas was relieved of his jeans and boxers, Dean decided to lose his as well. He tried not to notice how Cas’ eyes roved over his body, and how Cas’ hands had started wandering lower. Cas’ hand hesitated over Dean’s dick, and Dean bucked his hips with a breathy “ _please_ ,” and moaned at the contact on his aching cock when Cas finally wrapped his hand around it. Dean rolled his hips against Cas’ hand, and it was a relief to finally have some kind of friction. His moans and breaths became increasingly saturated with uttered curses as Cas slowly picked up on the rhythm Dean established.

“Tell me what you want,” Cas said, realizing that this was something Dean _needed_. The friction of Dean’s hips rolling against his hard cock was better than he could have imagined, but he didn’t feel the same desperation that seemed to be driving Dean.

“I want _you,_ Cas,” Dean breathed. He wanted Cas to take over, to take him, but he knew Cas wouldn’t, not yet. “ _Fuck_ , Cas, I want you _in me_.”

“Show me,” Cas requested, his voice low. He didn’t think he’d ever get enough of seeing Dean’s face like this, so open and vulnerable and _for him_. “Whatever you need.”

Dean thought he’d lose it right there, but he managed to get a hold of himself so he could fish lube and a condom from the drawer in his nightstand. Cas’ hand had slowed, but hadn’t stopped its ministrations on Dean’s dick, and Dean had to admit it made thinking about anything else very difficult. “Are you sure?” he managed to ask, setting the condom on the nightstand for later.

“Yes,” Cas said, watching Dean curiously.

Dean took a breath to steady himself. “We have to be slow,” he said. He squeezed lube across his fingers and took a deep breath, reaching around behind himself to tease at his hole before pressing one slick finger inside himself.

Cas withdrew his hands from Dean, who whined low in his throat at the loss of contact, and pushed himself into a sitting position. He leaned his face toward Dean, allowing Dean to close the distance if he wanted to (he did). While his lips and teeth and tongue worked with Dean’s, Cas trailed his hands down Dean’s arms until one of his hands was over Dean’s on Dean’s ass.

“I’m not made to just take it Cas,” Dean said lightly when he felt Cas’ confused pause. “I need some kind of prep.”

“May I?” Cas asked after a brief pause.

Dean was surprised by the offer, but nodded nonetheless. He removed his finger and let his hands go back to wandering over Cas’ body. He grinned when Cas flipped them so Dean was on his back with Cas between his knees. It was doing all kinds of things to Dean to watch Cas squeeze lube onto his fingers and gently tease at Dean’s entrance with the fingers on one hand, while the other hand teased at Dean’s nipples. He sucked in a breath when Cas pressed a finger inside him, quickly growing accustomed to the sensation.

Cas worked Dean open slowly, taking direction from Dean on when to move and when to give him more. He was on three fingers when Dean suddenly arched his back and moaned with his eyes squeezed shut and his bottom lip between his teeth to keep from making too much noise.

“ _Fuck_ , Cas, right _there_ ,” Dean panted.

Cas crooked his fingers again and managed to find the spot he’d hit before, making Dean writhe under him and drive down onto his fingers, searching for more.

“I need you,” Dean finally breathed, feeling heat pooling low in his gut. Even though he was the one who initiated it, he whined at the loss of Cas’ fingers. There was a pause, and he shifted impatiently as Cas retrieved the condom and rolled it on before rubbing lube over his cock. “Cas, come on man,” Dean said impatiently. Everything Cas did was so _deliberate_ , and the added time was driving him insane.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Cas said, and before Dean could offer up any kind of comment, he pressed freshly-lubed fingers against Dean’s hole, eliciting a sigh from Dean.

“You won’t hurt me,” Dean assured him. “Please. I’m ready.” To emphasize his point, Dean spread his legs further and drew his knees up, grinning when Cas’ torso covered his.

Cas cupped one side of Dean’s face in his hand and kissed him, slowly, to reorient himself. It was only a moment later that he felt Dean’s hips buck impatiently, and he grinned against Dean as he took his lubed dick in one hand and lined himself up, pushing in slowly. He heard Dean sigh under him, and he moaned against Dean’s mouth. And when he finally bottomed out inside Dean, he heard Dean whisper, “Cas, _move_. _Please_.”

Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist as Cas began to pull back and push back in. He kissed Cas, hungrily, desperately, and tangled one hand in Cas’ hair while the other searched for purchase on Cas back. Up until now, Cas hadn’t said much, but as he started to move faster and faster, Dean swallowed more and more grunts and sighs, until Cas started hitting the sweet spot inside him and he threw his head back, arcing up against Cas.

“ _Fuck, yes,_ ” Dean breathed, and he felt Cas’ lips and teeth and tongue on his ear and his neck and it was at once too much and not enough. “Cas, I’m – _fuck –_ Cas I’m close,” he ground out.

In answer, Cas pushed himself up on one elbow and reached down with the other hand to pump Dean’s cock, earning him another string of _yes_ es and _please_ s and _fuck_ s.

“Dean, look at me,” Cas said gently.

Dean obeyed, finding Cas staring back at him, pupils blown wide, and whatever control Dean might have had left disappeared as he came over his own abdomen and Cas’ hand, his eyes screwing shut of their own accord as stars exploded across his vision. “ _Cas_ ,” he said through gritted teeth, trying not to cry out.

Cas groaned at the sight of Dean below him, completely spent and pliant and breathing raggedly. His hand left Dean’s dick and found purchase at Dean’s hip, and he rested his forehead against Dean’s as he bucked his hips faster, feeling a new kind of drive as he felt his own finish building in his groin.

“Come on Cas,” Dean whispered, his voice sated. He ran his hands up and down Cas’ back as Cas sped up the motion of his hips. “Come for me Cas.”

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas whimpered softly. His rhythm faltered as he came, the heat in his groin finally reaching its peak. He bucked his hips a few more times before he stilled, collapsing onto Dean as gently as he could, unable to hold himself up any more. He was panting, and the feeling of Dean’s hands tracing meaningless patterns over his back was soothing. He felt he should say something, wanted to say something, but all he could think to say was, “Dean.”

“Castiel,” Dean replied. He took note of the way Cas moaned at the use of his full name and made a mental note for next time.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until their breathing evened out.

“We should probably clean up,” Dean finally said.

Cas nodded against him, and after a moment sat up and carefully pulled out, taking care to tie the condom up correctly. He stood and crossed the room to drop it in the trash can. He glanced over at the bed when he heard a shift to find Dean pushing himself up. “You wait there,” Cas said.

Dean glanced up at him, surprised. “I’m not sleeping like this,” he said, gesturing to his sticky chest.

“I know,” Cas replied. “Just…wait a second. Okay?”

“Okay,” Dean said, lying on his side, propped up on his elbow so he could watch Cas.

Cas walked over to the little bathroom that was connected to Dean’s room. He was quick about washing himself before he grabbed a washcloth and ran it under warm water. After he had wrung it out, he walked back to the bed, smiling at Dean as he approached. “Lie back,” he said.

Dean eyed Cas for a moment before he leaned back. “What’re you doing?” he asked.

“I was going to wipe your chest off,” Cas said, climbing up on the bed and kneeling over Dean, the damp cloth in his hand. “If that’s okay,” he added.

“Oh, yeah,” Dean said, his face softening. The warm rag felt good on his bare skin, and it was relaxing to have Cas massaging the muscles in his torso as he cleaned him off. He closed his eyes in contentment. “You know you don’t have to do this,” he said.

“I know,” Cas agreed, smiling fondly down at Dean. “But I want to.”

When Dean was finally cleaned off, Cas tossed the cloth into the hamper in the corner of the room and settled onto his back beside Dean, who immediately rolled over and wrapped an arm over Cas’ waist, his head pillowed on Cas’ chest. “Is this okay?” Dean asked.

“Of course Dean,” Cas said, tracing the muscles on Dean’s back with his fingers.

Dean sighed happily against Cas. “Goodnight Castiel.”

“Goodnight Dean,” Cas replied.


End file.
